


Iron Man's Fate in the Comics

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Art, Comics Meta, Gen, Meta, Not a fic, Spoilers, Spoilers for many Iron Man Comics, Venn Diagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in a non-writing slump, but while hunting for inspiration I came across the Wikipedia article on alternate Iron Men and realized that Marvel really beats them up. I became obsessed. This is the result after several days- a five set Venn diagram sorting out the fates of as many Iron Men as I could.</p><p>Information mostly gathered from the Wikipedia, so, you know, not guaranteed accurate. I counted ambiguous morality as both good and evil, and zombies or computer program survival as both alive and dead. I may have made mistakes, but I spent WAY too long on this to redo it.</p><p>Wikipedia also showed me how to create a 5 set construction devised by Venn, so yay, it's really a Venn diagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man's Fate in the Comics

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason the intersection of Alive and Good (but not intersecting Severely Injured/Sick and/or Insane) contains ANY Iron Men is because I gave the benefit of the doubt to six where I had very little information, but it's entirely possible no Iron Men actually fit that category.

[](http://www.ipernity.com/doc/eclectic-house/31987593)

1 Iron Man Tony Stark (the original (what's now known as 616), with his various heart/health problems). 

2 James Rupert 'Rhodey' Rhodes -took over Iron Man when Tony was boozing it up. Gave up being Iron Man when badly injured, later became Iron Man after Tony was thought to be dead.

3 3030 : Rhodey Stark -Tony's biracial granddaughter travels to present to help save Earth & warn Tony his life in danger.

4 Age of Apocalypse: Tony Stark- Tony agent of Human High Council, injured heart.

5 Avataars: Covenant of the Shield: Iron Heart - Champion of the Realm, tries to help rescue Captain Avalon's (America) kidnapped son. (Very little info on this)

6 Bullet Points: Iron Man (Tony Stark)- wants to succeed Rogers, is turned down for heart condition, later disobeys & becomes Iron Man to fight Galactus. (I'm assuming the armor hurts him as much as it does Steve & that he survives the fight, but I don't know.)

7 Earth 3490: Natasha Stark (Iron Woman)- marries Steve Rogers & there is no superhero Civil War.

8 Amalgam Comics: Hal Stark (Iron Lantern)- have no details, so I'm not sure. It may be that his alternate universe was 'uncreated' once the dimensional slips were fixed.

9 Iron Man Noir: Tony Stark- Adventurer/Industrialist in the 1930's, betrayed by one PA, has damaged heart, discovers Howard was Baron Nemo. Tony gets new power source for his heart & survives.

10 Marvel Mangaverse: Tony Stark- was Iron Man, disappears and is replaced by his twin sister, Antoinette. After she dies fighting the Hulk, Tony returns-- spinal cancer reduced him to a disembodied head hooked up to life support but he made a new armor and a new body.

11 Marvel Adventures: Tony Stark- Much the same as original comics, but softened for younger audience.

12 Marvel Apes: Iron Mandrill (one of the Apevengers)- attacked by zombie from the Zombies verse is later apparently cured when events undone via time travel.

13 MC2: Tony Stark- Retired after many heroes died in battle, creates armored computer program Mainframe which joins next generation of Avengers.

14 Ultimate Iron Man series: Antonio 'Tony' Stark- Originally this young Tony was meant as the back story for the other Ultimate Tony, but Marvel retconned it later. Born with weird powers/handicap (skin couldn't stand air and he was in pain constantly, but he healed remarkably fast) which led to Marvel burning him/chopping bits off of him, etc. whenever convenient.

15 What If: Newer Fantastic Four: Tony Stark- Fantastic Four killed and Thanos uses Infinity Gems gauntlet to erase half of all living things from the universe. Hulk, Spiderman and Wolverine laughably outmatched. Hulk helps Tony get an empty Celestial's armor, control by his mind, use Mr. Fantastic's tech to make the armor the most powerful ever. Thanos easily defeats Tony, but Wolverine tricks Thanos so they get the gauntlet and Spidey uses it to fix everything. (So basically, Tony just a diversion, but hey, he LIVED.)

16 What If: Iron Man: Demon in an Armor: Tony Stark (Von Doom)- Tony is Doom's college roommate instead of Reed Richards. Doom uses a machine to switch their minds into each other's bodies and leaving Tony with no memory of his past in Doom's body. Doom abuses Tony's company and connections, while Tony, thinking he's Doom, works to build a life, creating a company and earning a reputation from scratch. They wind up battling each other, Doom in a green and silver Iron Man, and Tony in Doom's armor in gold with a red cloak. Doom reveals the truth and offers to switch back, but Tony refuses because Doom has destroyed Tony Stark's name, while Doom is now an honorable reputation.

17 Bullet Points: Iron Man (Steve Rogers)- Agrees to be bonded to the armor, despite intense pain this will cause. Dies fighting an alternative Hulk.

18 Earth X : Tony Stark- Tony builds giant armor HQ building that protects him from plague that turns people into superheroes. Dies fighting Celestials.

19 Paradise X: Tony Stark Iron Man Angel- Avenging angels- not sure, but maybe they were good. They were dead and brought back and possibly amnesiac?

20 Exiles (various alternatives): Tony Stark- killed by the Hulk's Annihilation Wave- when the Exiles arranged for dead heroes to be replaced by alternatives, they chose a version of Spitfire instead because they didn't get along with alternative Tonys.

21 Fantastic Four: The End: Tony Stark- Future golden age with humanity colonizing solar system. Tony Stark long dead, but his consciousness survives, 'hopping' from one artificial body/suit of armor to another.

22 Iron Man: The End: Tony Stark- Old and sick, Tony needs to train a replacement. No idea if Tony lives, etc. but it sounds like he's meant to be dying so I call it dead rather than survives.

23 Marvel Mangaverse: Antoinette (Toni) Stark- Tony's twin sister, replaced him as Iron Man until the Hulk killed her.

24 Marvel Zombies Return: alcoholic Tony Stark- nearly identical to main comics Tony at time he was boozing it up. Since Tony wimped out of being IM, Rhodey was Iron Man. Tony had created anti zombie nanites, & it's unclear from the Wiki summary whether Tony or someone else sacrificed himself to use the nanites to kill zombies in Stark Tower, but pretty sure Tony dies, because Rhodey takes over IM permanently.

25 New Universal: Tony Stark- one of three people altered by the Fireworks, April 26, 1953, became technological genius, revitalizes SI. Government spying on the three superhumans. March 1959, Tony imprisoned in N.Vietnam, escapes by making Iron Man. Next month the government pretends they want to debrief him, instead they shoot him dead, and steal his suit.

26 Ultimates Iron Man (several different titles, but I think all the same character): Antonio 'Tony' Stark- alcoholic, dying of brain tumor, think he did die, although Marvel may retcon his personality surviving in a computer.

27 1602: New World : Lord Iron- Spanish. Tortured by David Banner-later the Hulk. Needs Armor to survive, sent to kill 'witchbreed', reconciles with Banner & uses armor for peaceful work.

28 House of M: Tony Stark- Took over SI early (Howard retired) brilliant inventions used to fight mutants, when the human/mutant war ended, switched to making armor suits as gladiator entertainment.

29 Realm of Kings: Tony Stark- Lovecraftian monsters rule the universe, Iron Man, like everyone else, worships them with total devotion. (Very little detail given)

30 Age of X: Steel Corpse- Iron man infected by mutant virus permanently locked in armor which is eating him alive, works with Avengers to kill mutants, forced by armor to attack innocents, killed by the Avengers.

31 2020 Machine Man: Arno Stark- Mercenary travels to past trying to save family, kills Blizzard, fights Spiderman, returns home, all dead. Technically, I suppose he survives, but I don't think it counts.

32 Ruins: Tony Stark- Injured by the National Guard (shrapnel) while mediating between US forces & pro-secessionist Californians, embittered Tony forms revolutionary cell: The Avengers. Betrayed by the Scarlet Witch, Tony is presumed killed.

33 X- Men Forever: Tony Stark- head of The Consortium, which kidnaps mutants for experimentation in attempt to discover cause of the 'Burnout' syndrome that causes mutants to die young (no idea what the motives are). He helps Storm, but is later killed by a clone of Storm.

34 Earth 691: Tony Stark- Horrified by Martian Invasion, Tony jettisons his tech into space, where it's salvaged by primitive aliens who use it to become interstellar menace called 'The Stark'. No idea whether Tony is involved/lives, etc.

35 Earth 2122: Anthony Stark- British won the American Revolution & control modern North America. Tony member of Sons of Liberty, and willing to kill innocent people. No idea whether Tony lives, etc.

36 Iron Maniac: Tony Stark- AU where most of the Avengers killed, IM scarred by Human Torch, betrayed by Reed Richards, winds up in main comics universe, fights a lot of heroes, loses, is imprisoned & drugged in the Helicarrier, escapes, convinces LMD Diamondback he's the real Tony, and turns the LMD into an advanced suit of armor. Fights, gets caught again and last heard from still prisoner on Helicarrier.

37 2093: Andros Stark- Insane, winds up defeated/dead? by original Tony

38 Exiles (various alternatives) : Tony Stark- rules Earth, kills heroes and mutants, is killed by Susan Storm

39 Marvel Zombies/Marvel Zombies 2: Tony Stark- infected by zombie Fantastic Four, starving, eats a lot of people, gets cut in half, 'survives', has lost lower body replaced by cybernetics, gets stomped by zombie Hulk, squished right through his suit. (Possibly 'revived' later, but I don't count zombies as 'survived' anyway.)

40 Exiles (various alternatives): Earth 2020: Iron Man- Member of Weapon X (ruthless reality fixers), fights the Exiles, loses and is sent home where he's arrested for starting a world war. No idea whether Tony lives, etc.

41 Exiles (various alternatives): Tony Stark ?? partners with Dr. Octopus and Mr. Fantastic before creating Iron Man. No idea whether Tony lives, etc.

42 Exiles (various alternatives): Tony Stark ?? Sons of Iron completely concealed by the Iron Man armor they could be human or reptilian humanoids. No idea if Tony is among them or lives, etc.

43 Mini Marvels: Tony Stark ?? Recurring character, not much info. prob. like main Tony.


End file.
